


Learning the Thrill of Battle

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Combat Focused Izuku, Different 1-A and 1-B, Gen, No Sonic Characters Besides Emerl, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random Upload Schedule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Izuku one day finds a robot among the trash at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, it seemed to be observing him. Strangest thing, it disappeared anytime someone else would look at it. Eventually he ignored it only for it to show up months later, following him.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Learning the Thrill of Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for trying out this story, hope you enjoy. If you recognize this name from somewhere else then check the end notes for an explanation. 
> 
> Please Review the chapter, open to criticism and advice.

He didn't know how he missed it. It was like one of those things where if you blinked, you missed it. But if you saw it, even for just a single millisecond, you'd see it again, and again, and again.

There, among the pile of scrap, was a piercing blank stare. Sky blue lens watched him calculatingly as the figure stood like a statue. It was unnerving how much it was staring at him, but all body language depicted nothing. 

"A-A-All Might." Izuku turned back to the deflated man, and it seemed as if to All Might, nothing was wrong. "What is it, Young Midoriya?" Turning his attention to his successor, he raised a brow when he saw the nervous gaze Izuku had. "You look like the trash just talked to you, care to tell me what's going on?" All Might said. Izuku pointed to the heap of appliances. "T-There was a person! I think I'm being watched." Izuku watched his mentor walk over to the pile, a little cautious. "Are you sure? Did you happen to get any features?" "J-Just the eyes. They were completely sky blue and seemed to shine." All Might slowly walks towards the pile and reaches the trash, ready to expand to his buff form. The next thing that happened that would always baffle Izuku.

".....Nothing." All Might checks again and steps away. "My boy, are you feeling alright? Do we need to cut back on the training?" ‘It's gone? But it felt so real. The gaze, the gleam, the shape. What happened?’ "No-No! I don't need to. I can keep going!" Izuku tries to push a refrigerator and moves it a few inches to emphasize his point, but All Might's seems to not be buying it. "....Ok. We will continue. But if I notice anything weird I will be making you call it quits for today." Izuku nods and proceeds to get back to his work, but not before one final glance at the spot where the figure was before and sure enough, not a trace to be seen. Not during or after his training that day, so he went home and didn't think about it until the next day.

"Ok!" Psyching himself up, Izuku begins his training for the day. This time starting on a pile of paper and sheet metals. He manages to pull the pile towards the sidewalk where All Might waited. "Good work, my boy!" He is again sitting on a refrigerator, phone in hand. "That pile over there," he points to the pipe of scrap,"should be a good next target." 

Izuku was staring at the thing for a second, then he nods his head and continues on. 'It's just trash, there's nothing there. It's just trash, it's trash.' Chanting to himself, Izuku walked over to the pile of scrap. It seemed to tower and grow darker as he got close, yet it still felt calculating, just like the eyes he saw.

'It's just my imagination. I can pick up the microwave, throw the toaster, and drag the robo-WHAT!?' The eyes are back, now accompanied by a more clear body. A sand and olive colored body stood. It’s hands, biceps and abdomen were olive, while the other parts of the body had a sandy color complete with golden brown accents. What made it’s figure a little weird was the olive parts, which were as thin as small pipes, and a horn on the head that had the accent color the body did, but it also had a weird bump, it was as if it protected something.

Izuku nearly fell over. A robot watching him train? Who owned it? Why would they need it to watch him? While he was being trained by All Might himself, he was no one special outside of that. No Quirk, friends, you could even say that he had no hope. Yet the robot kept on staring, as if there was something hidden, a talent to be observed and picked apart.

Not knowing how to really approach the robot, Izuku stared back. It wasn’t a test of wills, but an analysis of the other. The robot was full of nothing. So Izuku approached it. If the robot had anything to say, it didn’t let on. 

‘Who made this thing?’ Izuku thought. ‘It doesn’t look that broken. Must have been recently dumped here.’ He tried moving its limbs only for it to shift slightly. “D-Did it just move?” Izuku stared at it, and as always, it did nothing. Gathering his confidence, Izuku attempts to touch the robot again. "Just a little closer." And as his hand reaches forward, so does the robot's, it was a moment of crossing barriers, and a little touch is all that's needed.

"Midoriya, my boy what are you doing?" "AAAH!" The next thing Izuku saw was the inflated Number 1 hero looking down at him.  
"S-Sorry, A-All Might. I was distracted by something. Oh! That thing, from yesterday is back! I just saw it!" Izuku pointed to orange horn sticking out of the trash. 

"...My boy, I think it's time you take a break." All Might deflates and sighs."Huh? But i-it was right here!" Turning to look at the horn, Izuku realized it was on top of an old microwave, no robot in sight. "Wait, where-" All Might interrupts. "No, no. It is clear to me that you're overworked. Let's get you home." "Wait I can still keep going, please-wait you don't need to carry me-wait why are you squatting down?"

If you asked some people near the beach that day, they'd say they could have sworn that they heard screaming overhead.

All Might ended up forcing Izuku to take a day off since the man was worried for Izuku's health. By the time he got back to the beach the day after, something was off. There was still trash as far as the eye could see, but Izuku couldn't put his finger on it. It was as if the menacing mountains of trash were slightly less terrifying.

"Admiring your hard work, I see?" A hand skinny clapped his shoulder. "Keep up the hard work and it will all pay off." It seemed that All Might didn't notice. Could this be some hallucination? Was the robot also a hallucination? 'I'll have to check again, just to see.' Izuku thought to himself.

It didn't take long. Finding the robot again in the pile of scrap, watching. 'It's almost like I'm used to it now.' This time upon nearing it to touch, it didn't move. This time it was as if the pile and robot were both one and the same. No movement. Not a sound. Just the existence.

Eventually, Izuku had to tear his focus away from it to actually work. Not doing anything would have surely made his trainer worry again. So Izuku got back to work, ignorant to the scrap's eyes watching again. 

This went on for months. With eyes watching  
Izuku and him not worrying about it. It wasn't doing anything, and it didn't seem like it'd bring harm to anyone. So the robot was treated just like the other scrap. It was surprisingly heavy though, it wouldn't budge, not even for a split second. So Izuku would always come back to try and lift it, to gauge his strength. It seems that lifting the trash wasn't enough yet.

Regarding the trash, it seemed as if the trash started to disappear at a faster rate. Sure Izuku was stronger now, but he knew how much trash he could move in a day and always gauged how much was left. Yet it seemed that the piles shrank bit by bit everyday, even if he hadn't touched them.

Izuku could never find out who or what was helping him. He never saw any person come remotely close to the beach unless they were throwing away something, All Might would distract them so they wouldn't dump anything else, All Might said this was something only Izuku alone could do and never noticed the lack of trash, and the robot never moved so Izuku scratched him off the list of people.

Because the trash was being taken away at a rate faster than expected, by month 7 of Izuku's training, all that was left to move was a little bit of the pile of scrap.

Izuku had two goals in sight that day: 1. to rid the trash for good on this beach, 2. moving the robot. Izuku mind was more focused on the latter, after all those times of getting nowhere with the thing, he will move it today!

Saving the robot for last and moving the other scrap first, Izuku steps towards the robot, more confident than he was five months ago. The sunrise on the beach illuminated the waves and made the sand glisten, the gulls stopped squawking, and even the waves seemed to grow quiet. It was time.

"You've become a goal for me," Izuku began, talking to the robot. "I haven't even been able to make you budge. But, I will make you move today! I'm going to be a hero, and my first deed is to move you off the beach!" No response, but Izuku expected that. He wasn't going to lose. He. Was. Ready.

Izuku reaches over to the robot, just like always, bracing himself. But before he had a grip on the robot, he heard his mentor's shout.  
"I can't, believe this!" All Might blew himself up and jumped down to where Izuku was at, taking his attention away from the robot.

"My boy," He could barely contain his excitement. "You've completed my task for you sooner than I could ever anticipate! I set the bar for 11 months, already into your career at UA! But you finished in 7 months! My boy, I'm proud of you." He clapped his hand on Izuku's shoulder and did a thumbs up. 

Izuku at that moment was happy, brought to tears at his mentor's words. He had done it hadn't he? He'd taken care of the beach and all that was left was one thing.

"Thank you, All Might! I'm so grateful for you training me these past months, I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't had this chance. There's only one more thing to move off this beach, and then my training will finally be complete!" He looked to his Mentor excitedly, only for him to look around and scratch his head.

"Kid, what are you talking about? There's nothing left here. Did you see something else?" That gave Izuku pause. What?

Izuku whipped around only to see the view of the sun and the waves waving to him. 

"But, it was right here. Where did it go?" Izuku frantically looked around, but found nothing. "My boy, I think you're still doubting yourself. You've done it and there's nothing left. It's good to be modest but too much can be your downfall." All Might pulled a strand of hair from his head and the sun grew brighter

"You've made the cut and went past it, you've had the bar set then set it higher, your spirit rose to the challenge, and made your mind and body stronger than before! Passed down from generation to generation, I now deem you the 9th holder of One for All! You've earned it, kiddo."

Izuku held on to every word spoken. He's finally getting the chance to be a hero. Is dream is coming to reality!

"Now," All Might held his hand holding the hair out. "Eat this!" Izuku paused at that. If he didn't know better he'd think he heard a seagull laughing.

"W-W-What!?" He screamed. All Might now looking a little nervous himself. "L-Look, to pass on my Quirk, you have to have some of my dna. I know it's not easy, I had to go through the same thing, and this is well, the least gross option!" Izuku was stunned.

All Might held his hand out again. "It's only for a moment. You could try to wash it down with water." "B-But isn't this weird?" "It is, but this is just how One for All works. Now, eat!"

While Izuku knows that his mentor was probably right, it didn't make him feel less weird eating something like that. All Might told him to walk home that day and come tomorrow to test out his new Quirk.

'At least I have a Quirk now.' Izuku thought, which picked up his spirits a lot, enough to nearly start skipping home. In his half walking, half skipping state, he tripped and nearly fell. He was held from falling from someone behind him.

"Ah! T-Thank yo-" He couldn't believe his eyes. He's seen it so many times before, and now it's back. The robot just helped him up. 

"Why is it here? Did it follow me? Has it always been following me?" Izuku mutters to himself but then realizes. "S-Sorry." It didn't seem that the robot cared. In fact, it still didn't do anything. Izuku was about to move but then, for the first time in 5 months, it moved while he was watching it. It raised it's hand and then spoke, Izuku would never forget these words in his life.

"Show...power...shall...obey...conquer… all."

**Author's Note:**

> I got a couple things to say here and now, this isn't my fanfic. If you recognize me, you'll remember a fanfic called Electric Manipulation on Wattpad that was abandoned. So about that fic, I don't really plan on coming back to it, I may do something about it later, but it's gonna be different in various ways.
> 
> So why am I writing again? Well after reading a lot of fanfics that tend to be very same-y, a lot of ideas started swirling in my head. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore, I knew I had to do something or I'd lose sleep. This is one of the various ideas I just happened to have due to that I like Emerl from Sonic Battle, and that I love seeing so many differences in other fics, like Sheep Go to Heaven by dramatic_spoon. He made a completely different roster for 1-A/B and broke the mold of Izuku's friends. I wanted to begin breaking the mold too, I don't want another Izuku & Ochako vs. Katsuki & Tenya, I want to write something like with what I did on Electric Manipulation in the chapter "Speed of Sound vs. Flashing Lightning."
> 
> Anyway enough ranting. Be sure to review, it will help me write this story better. And hey, maybe you share some ideas I do and want to see something yourself? I may not do it exactly how it's wanted but I want to make some diverse content. Big Disclaimer, I don't do yaoi, sorry people but I don't like it much myself and I see it everywhere on this site, you'd be barking up the wrong tree. I also won't be doing any smut writing, why because that'd be way too akward.
> 
> And as I used to do guys, STAAAAAY TOASTY!


End file.
